Waiting
by Mistakeland
Summary: Parker&Logan&Veronica. Hay un chico, y una chica. Y la chica ama locamente al chico, y el chico ama locamente a la chica. Logan es el chico. Pero, Parker sabe, no es la chica.


**» Back.**

Ni siquiera me gusta Parker. Por qué hice esto, entonces... (¡porque quería hacerla sufrir!). Sin embargo, los personajes rara vez son tan tontos o llanos como se los presentan. Parker parecía estúpida al principio, pero me encanta cuando hace callar a Veronica x). Y Logan es mi héroe. Amo sus frases del día. Comenten... y eso.

* * *

**Waiting**

_«La prefieres porque bajó sola de la torre,_

_porque ella ya había visto el mundo antes»_

El amor es una cosa simple. De hecho, para la mayoría de las cosas, Parker Lee es una chica simple. Y buena. Y amable. Recibe a los amigos de sus amigos con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Está contenta. Ya casi nunca sueña con una noche nublada, mechones de cabellos en el suelo y manos lánguidas. Pero está bien. Ahora está bien, porque cuando Parker se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana con la piel sudada y la boca apretada para no gritar y llorar y llorar, piensa en Logan. Y se ríe, como esas estúpidas tontas enamoradas que, ¿para qué negarlo?, siempre ha deseado ser. Es una risa temblorosa y dolorosa, y se quiebra, un poco, cuando llega al final, pero es una risa al fin y al cabo. Y Parker sabe por qué.

(Porque está asustada pero su mero recuerdo logra hacerla sonreír, después de todas las charlas estúpidas e intrascendentales. Parker puede vivir con eso. Parker puede y, de hecho, le gusta. Así que, otra vez, el amor es una cosa simple que no tiene sentido negar, porque te persigue y tiene garras, y cuando le cierras la puerta, te duele).

Te duele como una maldita perra.

Por supuesto, la gente cree que Parker es un poco estúpida, a veces. Cree que no sabe lo que pasa. Pero Parker sabe. Ve Piz mirar a Veronica y a Veronica mirar a Logan y a Logan mirarla a ella, pero de reojo. Porque es su mano la que toma sobre la mesa. Ve a Wallace mirar largamente una fotografía de una chica de piel oscura y elegante, y a veces ve que casi aprieta el botón de borrar. Cuando lo haga, Parker sabe, todo se arreglará. Ve a Mac sonreírle a Bronson con el celular en la mano, escondiendo las tres letras que forman un nombre tan parecido al suyo. Nadie es honesto, pero Parker espera.

(Como las princesas, ¿no? A Parker siempre le gustaron las princesas y los cuentos de hadas, y ahora está encerrada en una torre, esperando a que Logan vaya a rescatarla, pero no es para esa princesa para la que prepara su precioso corcel).

Parker es muy paciente.

Sí. Así que cuando Logan se da vuelta en el asiento para decirle algo a Veronica sobre hipopótamos naranjas en su ropa interior —ella dice, «sí, lamento no habértelos devuelto, pero todavía me encantan, ya me conoces»—, Parker se ríe con Wallace y luego le da una mirada de compasión a Piz, que se hunde en el asiento. La mesa es redonda. Nadie sabe qué quiere. Nadie se atreve a pensarlo. Pero Parker sí. Y Parker espera.

Ella no piensa que Logan haría algo así como engañarla, o que aún esté perdidamente enamorado de Veronica porque deja la cara impávida cuando Piz se acerca y le da un beso suave sobre la boca. El problema es que Veronica Mars es su ex. Los ex siempre son problemáticos. Así que Parker, sabiendo que Veronica está siendo tremendamente madura al no armar una rabieta o algo por el estilo, se calla y no dice nada. Se queda tranquila.

(La verdad es que, sí, Parker Lee es un poco estúpida. Un poco idiota, algo tonta. Con sus vestidos rosa y su pelo rubio y su boca dulce, y sus príncipes imaginarios).

Parker está en la torre. Logan no llega. Mira otro pelo rubio sobre la mesa, y otros ojos, y otros labios suaves. Y le sonríe, y Parker sabe que se acuerda de besos que llegaron y se fueron, volvieron a llegar y se marcharon —«ya no más»—, y desde entonces cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado. Porque la extraña. Como un maldito bastardo, la extraña. Parker sabe que Logan no se ha dado cuenta que a veces empieza a decir un nombre que no se parece en nada al suyo.

Hay un chico, y una chica. Y la chica ama locamente al chico, y el chico ama locamente a la chica. Sobre la mesa. La torre. Pelo rubio, risa femenina. Una sonrisa burlona.

(Logan es el chico).

Pero, Parker sabe, no es la chica.


End file.
